Magical Graduation: Salem's Academy Year Seven
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Salem's Academy of Magic has had its share of misadventures. This final year for Nick Negron and his friends is sure to be boring. Except that Nick has been keeping a secret from his friends for the last three years. What can possibly go wrong? Rewrite. Main characters OC, original Harry Potter characters appear throughout in cameos.
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

_**Years One-Three; a Brief Synopsis**_

_ Eleven year old Nick Negron found out he was a Wizard in the summer of 2008. His mother Neela had kept her magical heritage a secret, wanting to protect Nick as a child from a Dark Wizard known as Auron Sayle. When Sayle attacked and murdered almost an entire family, leaving one survivor and her older sister who wasn't home at the time, he was somehow also defeated and disappeared. That was when Nick was barely six months old, and since then Neela had just fallen into the routine of Muggle life, and just forgot all about it until he showed her the acceptance letter from America's Wizarding school, Salem's Academy. Filling him in on his heritage, Nick was excited to start school that year, visiting Merlin's Mall in Wizard New York City for his school shopping._

_ When he had arrived at Salem's, he had found out that all of the students weren't just sorted by their year of study, but their __**House**__ as well. There was Sol, Luna, Aqua and Terra houses. Sol was for the brave. Luna was for the smart, and also sometimes devious. Aqua house members were the softies, but they apparently had a great Quidditch team, another thing Nick had learned about. Terra house, last to be brought up by the Sorting Hat, an enchanted Fedora cap the school had used for generations were the mischief makers, loving to play tricks on their fellow students. Between the Houses there were some rivalries, like Sol and Luna House were usually in competition with each other, just as Terra and Aqua were. Nick and his younger sister Yuna, who started attending in 2010 in Nick's third year, were in Sol House. Nick's group of friends spanned all the Houses. There was Billy Marino, Candace Cunningham and Leo Trace, all in Sol House with him. Then, Candace's sister Bethany and Norman Thaw in Aqua. Shawn Bishop was the lone Terra member, and lastly there was Melissa Montero in Luna House. The eight of them became quick friends throughout their first year at school, sticking together when the group wound up finding a long-lost Magical artifact known as the Infinity Wand. The Wand was sentient in the way that it chose its user, and it chose Nick. He loved the untold power the wand gave him, every spell he cast strengthened ten-fold. When his use of the wand caused Melissa to be badly injured, and then healed once he had realized what he had done, Nick vowed never to use the wand again unless absolutely necessary and, upon returning home handed it to Neela for safe-keeping._

_ Nick's second year was uneventful until around mid-February when, as the group had detention together in the Black Forest on the edge of the school grounds. Unknowingly, they wandered right into the revival of Auron Sayle. Fortunately, the group got away before he could see them spying, telling Lawrence Strife, the Headmaster at Salem's about the event. Melissa, being the survivor of her family's murder when the group were all just toddlers, begged Strife to help her sister and her stay off his radar. He agreed and sent everyone back to their dormitories. Then, as the year ended, Melissa stopped hanging out with the rest of her friends. When Nick confronted her about it, she shot him down angrily and told him that she hated him and the rest of their friends, the revelation both shocking Nick and sending him into a depression for that summer. When third year had started, and Melissa still seemed to hate the group it brought Nick deeper into himself, much to the sadness of the rest of their friends._

_ After a few months of the same negative attitude from Melissa, Nick decided to get over it in his own way. All of his friends could see that losing Melissa's friendship had hurt him badly, but they were surprised when they found him antagonizing Melissa in their shared classes. When they asked Nick about his changed behavior towards the girl, he told them it was to help him cope, make him happier just by interacting with her even when she hated him. The others didn't know what to tell him and so they let it continue. By the end of their third year at Salem's, Nick was back to his old self but now with Melissa as an enemy._

_ It is now 2014, Nick, Melissa and the rest of their friends are starting their seventh and final year of school at Salem's, with Yuna starting her fourth year. Auron Sayle was defeated in the teenagers' sixth year, and now the Wizarding World in America is at peace again. Nick, Melissa, and all their friends will go through their last year with vigor, through the heartbreak, shocking news and other hijinks only a Wizarding school can offer. But, this story begins just before their seventh year, so let's not get too ahead of ourselves. The Adventures at Salem's are going to finish whether Professor Strife gets his shit together or not, but you'll understand that later._

_**Next Time:**__ Nick and friends make their way back to Salem's Academy for their seventh year. What secrets does Nick have that his friends don't know about? In another time, Nick starts his fourth year where Professor Strife tells the student body some news that is sure to excite._


	2. Seventh Year Arrival

_**Prologue**_

_**Seventh Year Arrival  
><strong>_

_**August 31**__**st**__**, Sleepy Hollow, New York...**_

Seventeen year old Nick Negron woke up to his alarm clock blaring. Groaning, he turned the alarm off and got out of bed. Walking over to his dresser, he pulled out a purple and gold striped shirt and a pair of jeans. Walking out of his room, Nick stifled a yawn as he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Nick's mother Neela stood cooking breakfast for herself, Nick and Yuna. Nick's little sister, now fifteen years old, was going to start her fifth year at Salem's Academy for Magical Teachings, Where Nick was in his seventh and final year. Yuna heard a phone ring and ran to get it.

Picking up the receiver, she asked. "Hello?"

"Hello? Yuna, is that you?" said a voice that Yuna knew all too well.

"Yeah. Nick just woke up, so I'll tell him to give you a call when he gets out of the shower."

"Oh, alright. See you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. Bye."

"Sayonara." Said the voice on the opposite side of the line before Yuna hung up.

Coming back into the kitchen, she looked at Neela. "It was for Nick."

"I thought as much. Here's your food." Neela handed Yuna a plate.

"Thanks, mom." Yuna sat back down at the kitchen counter and began to eat.

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

Nick came into the kitchen, smiling at his mother and sister. "Good morning." he greeted.

"Morning, Nick. Call your friend back, she called while you were in the shower."

"Alright. Can I get some food first, though? My stomach's killing me."

"Of course, here you go." Neela handed Nick his plate before going back to washing the dishes.

Nick ate his food quickly, as usual, and went to the phone. Picking it up, he dialed the number of the mystery caller from before. When the phone was picked up on the other end, a small, baby-like voice answered. "Ewwo?"

"Hey, Rayne. It's just me," Nick laughed at the toddler. "Can you go get momma?"

"Awwight."

Nick waited for a few seconds before the voice from earlier sounded. "Nick? Is that you?"

"Hey, Mels. Is Rayne behaving herself?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, she's being like her father when he was at that age."

"Oh, so you mean that you want to strangle the little thing?"

"A little. So, are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

"Of course. But, what are we going to do about Rayne?"

"Everyone's going to have to find out about her eventually, Nick. Plus, Tatiana won't let me keep her here this year. She says that every time I'm away, she cries."

"That's understandable. So, do you want me to come over, or just see you tomorrow?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah? What is it, Melissa?"

"Well, how do you think everyone will react to Rayne? I mean, we've kept her a secret from all our friends since she was born."

"I know. We'll be fine, I promise. Everyone has to know the whole story about what happened between us, anyway. Why we've had to pretend we hate each other for the last three years, you know? At least, in public with them."

"I guess you're right. Alright, I'll tell Rayne that she'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Nicky. Bye."

"I love you too, and I can't forget about Rayne. See you tomorrow." Nick hung the phone up.

Neela walked into the room and looked at Nick. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. She was just a little worried about something. I'm going to go out to the store. Do you need anything?"

"No, go ahead." Neela said as Nick walked out the door.

_**Three Years Earlier; August 31**__**st**__**, 2011...**_

_**Beep, beep, beep!**_ _Was the first thing Nick Negron heard as he woke up. Groaning loudly, he turned over on his bed and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, effectively pressing the snooze button. Sitting up, he looked over at his nightstand, where a picture of Nick and his friends from school stood showing them all goofing around near the end of their first year at the American Wizarding School, known as Salem's Academy for Magical Teachings. Being a magical photograph, it was capable of movement, but only in a short loop of about fifteen seconds._

_In the photo stood Nick in the middle, with his friend Samina Aziz holding him with her head on Nick's shoulder, all the while laughing. On Nick's left stood Candace Cunningham, Norman Thaw and Billy Marino while on Nick's right stood Candace's twin sister Bethany and Shawn Bishop. All of the others were smiling just as widely as Nick and Samina were, each doing their own little thing._

_Nick sighed, remembering that as far as she was concerned, Samina no longer wanted anything to do with Nick, let alone the rest of their friends. The fourteen year old still had no idea what could have happened to make Samina seem to hate them all so much after two years of being best friends._

"_Nick! Breakfast is ready!" Called his mother, Neela from downstairs in the kitchen._

"_I'll be done in a few minutes!" Nick replied, proceeding to grab some clothing out of the nearby dresser in order to change out of his pajamas._

_Minutes later, Nick arrived in the kitchen and sat at the dinner table, grabbing a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and two sausage links from the counter. He sat next to his twelve year old sister, Yuna. Yuna would be starting her second year at Salem's come September. "Morning, Yuna. What are you going to be doing today?"_

"_Nothing. Might go over to Serah's house later." Yuna's friend Serah Carter was a Terra House student in her second year as well. Serah happened to live nearby in their town of Sleepy Hollow._

"_That sounds like fun. Are you going to stay over there for the night and get to the train station with her tomorrow?" Yuna nodded. "Alright. Mom, do you mind if I go to Merlin's Mall alone today? I just want to pick up a few things."_

_ Neela smiled at her son. "Of course, honey. Don't spend too much." She agreed, motioning for him to use the floo powder above the mostly unused fireplace._

_ Nick hesitated before turning back to Neela. "And mom? Is there any way you can take Infinity out of hiding? I have a feeling I may just need it this year. I have a bad feeling about school."_

_ Neela, knowing Nick meant his second wand, nodded. "Of course. Now, go get your things. Big day tomorrow." Nodding, Nick stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a blaze of emerald flames._

_**The Next Day, Penn. Station...**_

Nick walked through the magical barrier onto Platform twenty-two and three quarters, followed by Neela and Yuna. Nick walked towards the train and handed both his bags and his pet Kestrel Adria's cage to the man standing by to put the bags onto the train. Then, he stood with Neela, looking for Melissa.

Melissa came through the barrier and instantly looked around for Nick. In her arms, little Rayne Althea Negron began to squirm around. "Rayne, stop. Don't move so much. I told you, your father and I have kept you a secret from everyone we know since you were born, and we don't know how, or when, we'll tell them about you."

Rayne looked up at her mother, not completely understanding what she was talking about, but she still stopped moving. Melissa continued looking for Nick and, seeing him near the train, ran over to him, throwing an arm around him. "Nicky!"

"Hey, Melissa. Rayne is with you, right?"

"Yeah, she's right here. I already told her that she has to go to sleep when the train starts to leave."

"Good. Now, let's get on the train. Mom," Nick turned to Neela. "I'll see you for Christmas, right?"

"Only if you don't want to be away from your little family," Neela smiled at Nick before turning to Melissa. "Melissa, make sure Nick stays out of trouble, alright? I don't want him to start slacking off just because it's technically your 'senior' year."

"Of course, Neela. See you soon." The seventeen year old said, boarding the train with Nick and their daughter.

_ Nick and Yuna stepped onto the hidden platform at Penn Station, seeing the Salem's bound train sitting there awaiting its departure time. Nick saw Melissa Montero from across the platform and smirked. Melissa looked towards the two and sent a deathly glare that Nick countered with an equally icy gaze and stuck his tongue out at her playfully. Melissa shook her head and walked onto the train, Nick shrugging slightly and making his way onto the train with Yuna. Finding Nick's friends, Yuna left her older brother to find her own group further down the train as Nick, Billy, Norman, Candace, Bethany, Leo and Shawn laughed about something one of them said._

_ A long while later, as the train began nearing its approach, Nick and friends changed into their school robes in preparation of the start of year feast and ceremony._

Once on the train, Nick and Melissa went to go find their friends, separating from each other for a brief period of time. Nick walked into a compartment to find his friends Shawn Bishop, Billy Marino, Norman Thaw, Candace and Bethany Cunningham and Leo Solaris Trace. He stood at the window. "What's up, guys? Did you all have a good summer?"

"Yeah. So, what was with Melissa outside the train? I thought she went enemy?" Shawn asked, being the only one to notice the scene outside the train.

"Don't worry about that right now. But, what did you guys do?"

"Nothing, really. We all met up at the pool on a regular basis, except that you never came." Candace said, her hands now on her hips.

"Well, sorry. I was very busy this summer, just like I've been for the last two summers." _Since Rayne was born._ Nick thought.

"Well, what were you doing all summer to make it so busy? If you had to babysit Yuna, you could have brought her along." Bethany pointed out.

"I know, if only it were that easy. Unfortunately, what I was doing was more important and time-consuming."

"Does this maybe have something to do with Melissa?" Billy asked.

"Eh... Partially, but not primarily. I promise, guys, you'll find out tomorrow. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to head to the Head Students' Cabin. See you all at the castle." With that, Nick left the cabin and went to the front of the train.

Nick came into the head Students' Cabin and saw the Head of Sol House, Diana Irwin. "Good morning, Professor Irwin." Nick greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Nick. Good to see that you took the initiative in coming down here before I asked the Head Girl to get you."

"I guess so, even though I know who the Head Girl is, and that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Oh, and why is that?" Melissa said, coming towards Nick from the other end of the compartment.

"Well, you have the little one with you, so it would ruin the surprise that I've scheduled with everyone for tomorrow. Also, they already suspect something because they saw us outside the train just before."

Professor Irwin looked between the two seventeen year olds and saw the slight movement in Melissa's arms. "Is there something about the two of you I don't know?"

"Yes, there is. Mel, show her."

"Okay," Melissa went over to Professor Irwin and uncovered Rayne. "This is what no one else on this train or at the school knows about."

"Who is this little one? She can't possibly be... Yours?"

"Yes, this is our daughter Rayne. We've sort of kept her a secret since she was born. From everyone except ourselves and our families."

"How? When? I thought you two hated each other these days?"

"Well, that's the thing. We've sort of been acting like that to keep up the charade that Professor Strife's memory wipe was still active."

"Memory wipe? What memory wipe?"

"At the end of our second year, Professor Strife put a memory wipe on me so I would forget about being best friends with Nick. Near the end of our fourth year, it broke somehow, and we resumed our relationship. Then, before the beginning of our fifth year, we took our relationship to the next level, and Rayne was conceived. So, we've kept up the charade that the wipe was still active and I hid my pregnancy so no one would know about it except for my regular doctor. So, when it was about time for me to have the baby, my sister took me out of school for a couple weeks so I could have the baby and then recuperate."

"Oh, so that's why you were gone. But, why keep it a secret from your friends? Surely they should know that you two were back together, right?"

"Yes, but we decided that the less people that know about Rayne, the better. As Nick mentioned before, they will all know by the time school actually starts, since tomorrow is a weekend."

"I understand. I will not tell anyone about this, but you must take this up with Professor Strife."

"We know that. So, is it about time to change into our school robes?"

"Yes, you both might as well do that. I'll see you back at the castle." And with that, Professor Irwin apparated back to Salem's.

A few minutes later, Nick and Melissa sat next to each other, dressed in their school robes with Rayne safely bundled up and Melissa's head on Nick's shoulder. Melissa had fallen asleep as soon as she had leaned into Nick.

A few hours later, while looking out the window, Nick saw the castle that was Salem's. He lightly shook Melissa awake. "Hey, wake up. We've arrived for our seventh year at Salem's."

Melissa's head picked up and smiled. "Already? Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll just get some sleep tonight, with you laying right next to me." Katareina giggled, snuggling her head into the crook of Nick's neck before standing up.

Nick smiled at her and just got up, stretching. "Well, let's go get off first so no one figures out that we're together, yet. After our friends know, then we can let it be known that we're together again. Now, let's get out of here." Melissa nodded and the couple left the train.

_ Nick, Billy, Norman, Shawn, Leo, Bethany and Candace were all seated at their respective tables as the Sorting ceremony finished, signaling Professor Lawrence Strife, the Headmaster of Salem's Academy to step up to his podium. "Welcome, both new and old faces alike, to Salem's Academy of Magic. This year, despite no news of either capture or location of the Dark Wizard Auron Sayle," Nick looked over at the Luna table, where Melissa stiffened at the evil wizards' name. "Salem's will be the host to a momentous tournament known as the Covenant Games. Along with our two sister Wizarding schools here in the United States, Beacon Hills Institute and the Navajo School, this tournament will be a year-long event and therefore all Quidditch matches will be void this year." This caused a small uproar, including Nick who was the Seeker for Sol house. "Due to the dangerous nature of the Covenant Games, only students in their fifth year and above may enter their names, but only one champion from each school will be chosen. Now, let this year's Start-of-term feast begin!" He waved his hands and food appeared on all of the enchanted platters that ran along the middle of all of the House tables._

_Finally!_ Nick thought. _I don't think I can handle another Sorting Ceremony. Thank Merlin this is my last year here!_

As hinted, the Sorting Ceremony had just ended, and Nick was happy. He took a glance across the Great Hall and his eyes met Melissa's own gaze. She smiled at him as Professor Lawrence Strife, the Headmaster at Salem's Academy, got up to speak.

"To all of our new students, welcome to Salem's Academy! To all of our returning students, welcome back. This year, there will be several changes that pertain to this wonderful school. First off, the new teachers that have joined us to replace the teachers that retired from the school last year. The first new teacher will be Professor Halliwell, who will taking over Charms class for Professor Jennings, who retired due to reasons I believe most of the older students know about.

"Secondly, Professor Crane will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts class for Professor Milan who left the school after the _incident_ that occurred last year. Now, onto other news. This year, the whole castle is open to all students, but the forest is forbidden for students in their third year or younger. If one of the forbidden students are found in the forest, their Head of House will determine their punishment after hearing the reason why the students were roaming around in forbidden territory.

"Another new piece of business, there will be two new classes this year exclusive to Seventh Years, but they need only choose one. They are _Alchemy_, which will be taught by Professor Archford and_ Dragon Studies_, taught by Professor Zito. Onto the final issue we have yet to discuss: the Head Students."

"The Head Boy is a student that has been regarded as one of the most mischievous, yet most hard-working students this school has ever had. I will be saddened when he leaves this year. This year's Head Boy is Nick Negron!" Applause sounded all over the Great Hall as Nick made his way to the Head Students table at the front of the hall, positioned between the four House tables and the Staff table, but on one of the far walls, most likely to give the Head Students some privacy.

Professor Strife continued. "Now, this year's Head Girl will be, to a margin of the older students, a complete surprise. This girl has been one of Luna House's most capable students, and has been regarded to as the most mature female student at this school. I am now pleased to announce that this year's Head Girl is Melissa Montero!"

Nick smiled as Melissa came over to the Head Student's table. Nick took his wand out. "_Expecto Patronum_," A small silvery phoenix appeared. "Give this message to the Headmaster: Melissa and I would like to talk to you after the feast begins." Nodding, the dragon flew off.

"One last thing," The Headmaster started. "I hope you all enjoyed your summer," He smiled at the assembled students as they shared a laugh. "Let the feast, begin." He said and the magical plates brought the buffet of food to life.

As he turned to sit, he saw the patronus coming towards him. It stopped a couple feet away and said. "Melissa and I would like to talk to you after the feast begins." And in a silver flame it poofed out of existence. Strife chuckled and came over to the Head's table.

"Now, what would you both like to talk to me about?"

"Well, we wanted you to know something about us before we talk after the feast." Nick began.

"We? I assume that you mean yourself and Miss. Montero?"

"Yes. Melissa and I know all about your little memory wipe you placed on her at the end of our second year. Before you even try to deny it, I excelled at Occlumency, remember? I was able to find out all about it without you even realizing I was in your mind. Also, we've only been putting on a very good charade about pretending to still be enemies. If you're wondering when it was negated and how, I was going to use the Infinity Wand, but she remembered everything a few days before the end of term feast in our fourth year. We've also done something that we're proud of, but not everyone in both of our families are particularly happy with it. Mel, show him," Melissa nodded and brought Rayne out from under the blanket the toddler was covered in. "Professor Strife, this is our daughter, Rayne. She was born around the end of our fifth year. She's very well behaved, but Melissa's sister wouldn't let Rayne stay with her this year, since she wanted Rayne to know her parents more, since I'm not really around her that much."

To both of the students' surprise, Professor Strife began to chuckle. "Well, you've both done very well with hiding this little secret. We will discuss this matter further after the feast. Don't forget that we meet in my office, not Professor Irwin's or Professor Archford's."

"Yes, Professor." Melissa and Nick replied together as the Headmaster turned and went to sit.

Melissa rested her head on her hand. Nick noticed his girlfriend hadn't eaten anything. "Eat something, Mel. You need your strength if we're going to have to watch this one all day and night."

"I know that, Nick. But, I just don't feel hungry right now. You still have that super-secret trove of sweets and other food, right?" Nick nodded. "Then we'll just go swing by that place and get some stuff out of it. I'm actually very tired right now."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just worried about what will happen about Rayne." She smiled at her boyfriend, loving how worried he could get. She thought it was cute. "You know what I like about the Head Student's table?"

"What's that?"

"We can bring up to ten of our friends over to the table whenever we want. After all our friends know about Rayne and why we kept her a secret, we can have the old gang back together."

"I don't know. The last time we had the entire gang together, we were still in second year. It has been about five years."

"True friendship withstands anything. You and I both know that." Nick nodded, smiling at how smart his girlfriend was.

"Yeah, well our friendship turned into something a lot better," He smirked. "If you're not going to eat, then entertain Rayne to keep yourself busy, okay? We both know how long these feasts can last." Nick told her.

"She's asleep. So wake me when the feast ends." Katareina replied, putting her head on Nick's shoulder again, falling asleep quickly.

"Sleep well, love." Nick said, kissing Katareina's forehead before beginning to eat the food on his plate.


End file.
